upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
Upin and Ipin's house
Upin and Ipin's house is located in Kampung Durian Runtuh in the countryside. It contains 5 members: Upin, Ipin, Kak Ros, Opah and Apin. It was first seen in "Esok Puasa" episode. Design The house is a type of bungalow, include verandas and being low-rise. It is a roofed, attached to the outside of the house. The house is partly enclosed by a railing and extends across the front and sides of the structure. Constructions 'Veranda' The veranda is a place where the whole family (or neighbors) actives together. It is a roofed, attached to the outside of the house and partly enclosed by a green railing. It is usually used by Upin, Ipin, Kak Ros, Opah, Tok Dalang and more for eating boiled jicamas or playing (especially Upin, Ipin and their friends). 'Living room' The living room is a place where the whole family (sans Apin) actives together. To the right of the entrance, there is an armchair, a sofa, some cushions, some pictures, three tables, two vases of flowers, a pink mat, a window (with curtains) and a television (from season 1 to season 9) and it is decorated again with most of the furniture are pink (with a fan, a closet, more pictures and without a table) from season 9 and beyond. It is usually used by Opah for reading newspaper or watching television. To the left of the entrance, there are two desks, three chairs (for Upin, Ipin and Kak Ros only), two closets, a waste basket, two vases of flowers, a pot of plant, a window (with curtains), a mat and a switch (from season 1 to season 9) and it is decorated again with most of the furniture aren't different (except switching places). It is usually used by Upin, Ipin and Kak Ros for doing their homeworks, writting comic books (especially Kak Ros) or playing (especially Upin and Ipin). 'Upin and Ipin's bedroom' The bedroom is a place where Upin and Ipin sleep. The bedroom is to the right of the porch and to the right of Upin, Ipin and Kak Ros' parents' bedroom. There is a closet, a bed, a blanket, a fan, some posters (most of them are drawn), two pillows, two bolsters, some toys (two toy horses, binoculars, a toy gun,...), a window (without curtains), a switch, dancing rings, a calendar, a picture, three kites (on the wall). In "Masih Ada Sayang" episode, Upin and Ipin decorate the bedroom with a closet called "Sweet Nostalgia" with some toys and pictures on it. The bedroom is usually very messy so they always get hit by Kak Ros. 'Kak Ros's bedroom' The bedroom is a place where Kak Ros sleeps. The bedroom is to the left of the porch and to the left of Opah's bedroom. 'Opah's bedroom' The bedroom is a place where Opah sleeps. The bedroom is to the left of the porch and to the right of Kak Ros's bedroom. 'Upin, Ipin and Kak Ros' parents' bedroom' The bedroom is a place where Upin, Ipin and Kak Ros' parents sleep. It is first seen in "Upin & Ipin Kesayanganku" episode. The bedroom is to the right of the porch and to the left of Upin and Ipin's bedroom. To the right of the entrance, there is a bed, a pillow, a blanket, a spiderweb (hanging on the wall) and a window. Under the bed, there is a chest that has the soldier clothes that revealed that Upin, Ipin and Kak Ros' father was a soldier. To the left of the entrance, there is a bookshelf (My Little Upin & Ipin, How to make Ketupat Lembu, The History of the Durians,...) and a switch. On the third shelf, there is a book called "My Little Upin & Ipin" that opens a hidden door that leads into a mysterious dark room. Inside, there are many books (My Dear Kak Ros,...) that tell about Upin, Ipin and Kak Ros' parents and Opah's secrets and past that are revealed by Upin and Ipin's conversation at that night after discovering that room. 'Kitchen '(Dining room) The kitchen (dining room) is a place where the whole family (sans Apin) eat and cook together. It is lower than the porch and is connected to it by the green stairs.The stairs (with walls on the right) are near the walls (from season 1 to season 3) but is designed again to be much farther from the walls (with walls on the left) from season 4 and beyond. Opposite the stairs, there is a table, four chairs, a mop, a shelf, some plates, some bowls, some cans, a toaster, some frying pans, some glasses, a gas stove, a waste basket, three detergents, a closet, some kitchen cabinets, a clock, a big jar, a knife, a sink, two windows, a fridge, a door (on the right, leads to the bathroom) and a door (on the left, leads to the backyard). It is usually used by Upin, Ipin, Kak Ros and Opah for eating dinner or cooking (especially Kak Ros and Opah). 'Bathroom' The bathroom is a place where the whole family (sans Apin) take a shower together. It is to the right of the kitchen and opposite the backyard. There is a chair, a mirror, a bathtub, a shampoo, a spiderweb (hanging on the wall in "Dulu dan Sekarang" episode), some soaps, a sink, two toothpastes, some toothbrushes, some pots. It is usually used by Upin, Ipin, Kak Ros and Opah for taking a shower or playing (especially Upin and Ipin). 'Yard' 'Backyard' 'Bottom' The bottom is a place where Apin and her mother live together. It is under the house and is surrounded by some green spiles. There is Apin and her mother's house, some flower pots and some boxes. It is usually used by Apin and her mother for living there. Category:Locations